


【佐鸣】惩罚

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 本来想写粗暴肉……但还是下不去手 这俩人还是甜甜的谈恋爱吧～ 总之就是鸣人把佐助惹毛了 佐助把人按倒一顿啪啪啪的故事【纯肉慎入 人物OOC】





	【佐鸣】惩罚

纯肉慎入 人物OOC

 

三分钟在大多数人的概念中其实并不长，但对于漩涡鸣人来说，三分钟简直等于是三年，尤其是把滚烫的水加入面饼中，再把盖子合起来，等待面条变熟的那如煎熬般的三分钟，鸣人单手托腮撑在桌子上，天蓝色的眼眸目不转睛的盯着饭桌上的那碗味增味方便面，同时不停的斜眼打量着墙上的挂钟，一遍一遍的注视着秒针转过了一圈，两圈，三圈！好！时间到！兴奋的少年一跃而起，迅速的把杯面上的筷子拿下，满怀期待的掀开盖子，鼻息间盈满了味增的特殊香气，金发的少年顿时食指大动，刚打算夹起面条大快朵颐时，不料耳边却传来了急促的门铃声。

这是谁啊……停下要把面条送进嘴里的动作，鸣人无奈的放下筷子，依依不舍的离开了那散发着浓郁味道的美食，没好气的走到了门口。

“来了！”一边懒懒的回应着，鸣人一把拉开了门，赫然发现站在门外的居然是自己的同班同学宇智波佐助，他本来一丝不苟的黑发有些凌乱，脸上的表情显得很着急，口里还在微微喘着气，明显是从什么地方匆忙赶过来的，待到鸣人开门之后，他便立即抢进来，开口问道，

“你是怎么搞的，两天没来上学，也不跟任何人说一声！”黑发少年的语气又急又冲还带着一丝不容忽略的担心，显然是因为这件事憋了很多怨气。

“啊？我只是有点不舒服所以没去上学，回校再跟伊鲁卡老师说一声就好了嘛。”鸣人起初还有些窃喜原来佐助这个家伙也会关心人的，但逐渐感受到佐助心里的愤怒时，便不由得有些惊讶的望着一脸不悦的他，完全不理解这家伙为什么要这么生气。

“不舒服？”佐助狐疑的挑起一根眉毛，语调稍稍抬高，带了几分显而易见的不信任，“我听说你是跟其他学校的人打架斗殴了，所以才在家里养伤的。”

“……谁这么大嘴巴……”鸣人没好气的嘀咕了一句，佐助见他这个反应更加确认这个传言是真的，于是内心的怒火更甚，当下就忍不住朝着眼前的金发少年提高了音量，

“你这个大白痴，你到现在还不懂得控制自己的情绪吗，随随便便就和别人发生争执，你是不是觉得你一直都能赢？！”

“我也不是随便就跟别人打起来的好不好！！”鸣人本也不想跟佐助争吵，但他确实像佐助所说的那样，是有些冲动的人，一听到别人没来由的朝自己发火，于是便也跟着燃起怒火，寸步不让的反驳道，“是萌黄告诉我木叶丸被人欺负了，所以我才去帮他们解决的啊！”

“木叶丸他们也不小了，有些事应该让他们自己去处理。”佐助听到这才稍稍放缓了语气，“你不可能这样一直照看着他们，而且这两天一直都在考试，你……”

然而没等佐助说完，鸣人就已经极不耐烦的双手抱在头上，大声嚷嚷了起来，

“好了好了，我知道了，你回去安心的考试吧，我的事不用你管！”

“你说什么？”佐助眯起眼睛，语调瞬间冷漠起来，冷静的态度背后是极力压抑的怒火。

“我说，我的事不用你管。”鸣人全然没注意到眼前这个人的怒气已经到了临界值，说完这句话后，还不知死活的打开了屋门，分明就是要把佐助请出去的意思。

然而这时，佐助却反手大力的把门就关上了，空气中不可避免的响起一声关门后的巨响，屋内的俩人相互沉默，鸣人颇有些紧张的望着眼前一言不发的佐助，他知道惹火了这家伙没好下场，可他漩涡鸣人也不是好捏的柿子，想打架的话，随时奉陪。

“你知不知道说错话是要受到惩罚的。”片刻，黑发少年终于开口了，只是他的声音又冰又冷，仿佛不带丝毫感情，话毕，他还补上了一句，“吊车尾的。”

一听到这句吊车尾的，鸣人瞬间就炸了，当下他就一把拽住佐助熨烫得十分整齐的衣领，恶狠狠的往上提了提，威胁般的说道，

“喂！混蛋佐助，想打架吗？！”

佐助冷笑一声，随即迅速的抓住了鸣人的手腕，鸣人还以为佐助要给他一拳呢，于是赶紧挣脱，想退后几步，不料黑发少年却是准确的捏住了金发少年那小巧的下巴，毫不犹豫的就吻了上去，紧紧的贴上了鸣人的两片薄唇，一条灵活的舌头不由分说的钻进了他温热的口腔内，肆意的在其中游走搔刮，柔嫩的舌尖不时调皮的扫过小巧的贝齿。

鸣人毫无准备的被强吻了之后不禁大惊失色，连忙撑住佐助的胸膛想拉开俩人的距离，可佐助却捧住鸣人的脸，不让其退让，舌头更是大胆的卷起那条退缩的小舌，强硬的与其纠缠在一起，时而用力的吮吸一下，相互分享着彼此的唾液，时而用牙齿调情般的啃咬着鸣人柔软的下唇，在上面留下一个淡淡的齿印，鸣人被这肉麻情色的热吻撩拨得身体控制不住的颤抖起来，躯体的温度也缓缓升高，本来想反抗的动作都变得软弱无力，现在的他只能攀在佐助身上，任由其将自己的舌根吻到发麻。

说实话，这是鸣人的第一个吻，他从来没想到原来唇舌之间的相接和交缠能如此的激烈，也从来没想到原来接吻……也是这么舒服的事，佐助每舔一下他的上鄂，他都能感觉到自己在兴奋的战栗，双手也不由自主的搂紧了眼前这人儿的脖颈，积极的把自己原本抗拒的舌头往前送，主动的与佐助的软舌火热的交织在一起，舌头放浪的在口腔内搅动激起一阵淫靡的水声。

也不知吻了多久，待俩人终于稍微分开后，一根银色的水线还连在他们湿润红肿的嘴唇之间，随后晃晃悠悠的跌落下来，挂在鸣人的嘴角上，鸣人大口大口的喘着气，脸上慢慢的染上了一层红晕，等他终于回过神来的时候，他才意识到自己被人强吻了，而且此时此刻他还趴在这人怀里喘气！

“混蛋佐助！你……你刚刚……”鸣人慌乱的推开了那位同样被吻得嘴唇都红肿了的少年，不敢置信的说，“你为什么要……”

“我说了说错话是要受惩罚的。”佐助面无表情的解释道，随即就搂住鸣人的腰将他轻松的拽了过来，一只恶劣的手毫不忌讳的就覆上了鸣人那隐藏在睡裤下的小兄弟，用手掌放肆的按压了起来。

“等……等一下……别碰那里……”那个地方就连自己平时也很少碰，就算是不小心起了反应的时候，鸣人也只是随意的撸动两下让它发泄出来就好了，没想到佐助居然直接就把手放到上面来，还毫不在意的开始隔着裤子揉搓，这种被人把弱点控制住的羞耻感和性器被抚慰的舒适感让鸣人觉得自己腰都软了，脸上的温度越来越高，仿佛要烧起来一样。

“别碰？”佐助干脆直接趁着鸣人还没反应过来的时候就把他宽松的睡裤褪到了脚踝，让那根已经傲然挺立的小鸣人在空气中隐隐跳动。“你这里早就已经站起来了。”

说罢，佐助握住那根青涩的男根，用带着茧子的厚实手掌富有技巧性的撸动套弄了起来，鸣人本来要溢出喉头的怒骂又被下身的阴茎激起的层层快感所淹没，正当他分不清自己是享受着还是忍受着这一切时，下一刻佐助突然掀开他的睡衣直接含住他胸前的一粒乳头，乳尖被人用软舌舔舐的感觉让鸣人控制不住的轻叫了一声，阴茎情不自禁的站得更直，龟头上的小孔淌出更多的前列腺液。

“你的乳头明显喜欢被这样对待。”佐助调笑般的说着，把那颗被自己舔得湿润的乳头用手指夹住，粗暴的拉扯抠弄起来。

“不要……啊……”鸣人才刚说了一句不要，不料佐助却已经对另一颗小巧可爱的乳头发起了攻势，凑上去用牙齿又磨又咬的，直把那软软的小肉粒玩弄得发红发硬才勉强放过，改而用手指捏住来轻轻揉搓。

“佐助，我……我要不行了……”鸣人红着脸，颤抖着声音提醒着仍然握住自己小弟弟的佐助，示意他自己就快要射了。

“是吗？”然而佐助却只是冷淡的回应了一句，随后就迎着金发少年惊异的眼神，在他那天蓝色眸子的注视下，径直把那根肿胀的阴茎含入了口中。

“佐助！不行……啊啊……快吐出来……”鸣人强烈的制止着，可佐助却只是用力的扶住鸣人的腰，用凌厉的眼神示意他别乱动，同时脑袋向下移动，把他的阴茎吞得更深，温热的口腔紧紧包裹住柱身，热情的吮吸着，灵动的舌头则对准顶端的小孔一下一下的顶弄，手上还握住两颗饱满的囊袋随意的揉捏把玩着，使出浑身解数来伺候着这根初尝人事的小兄弟。鸣人的男根第一次被置于如此温暖柔软的空间中，这种灭顶的享受让他头脑空白一片，觉得简直无法思考，他很快就就闷哼了一声，射出了一波浓厚的精液，尽数释放在了佐助的口中。

“佐助！对不起，对不起，我不是……”惊恐的发现自己居然射在了佐助的嘴里，鸣人赶紧手忙脚乱的道起歉来，他刚想说自己不是故意的，可不料下一秒佐助却干净利落的把那股腥燥的精液当着自己的面吞了下去，还皱了皱眉头嫌弃的说了句，

“这么浓？你是从来没有自慰过吧。”

“……你这个色情狂，谁会整天自慰啊！”鸣人红着脸痛斥了佐助这种流氓行为，然而佐助听了之后，却只是微微一笑，凑到鸣人耳边，低声说道，

“可我经常想着你自慰啊。”

什么？！鸣人心里一惊，回过头来不敢置信的看着嘴角上扬着的黑发少年，黑发少年轻柔的把愣住的鸣人搂到怀里，俯在他耳旁用沉着的声线缓缓说，

“我想像着你浑身赤裸，不着寸缕的躺在我身下，我会舔遍你的每一寸肌肤，从锁骨到腿根，再到你的小腿。”说着佐助不动声色的把鸣人压倒在柔软的沙发上，白皙的指尖跟着语音的节奏拂过鸣人形状姣好的锁骨，停在潮红的胸膛前画了下圈，再顺着腹部的线条下滑，来到柔嫩的腿根处。

“然后我会强硬的进入你，占有你，把你撩拨得忘乎所以，抑制不住的呻吟，腰身放荡的扭动，眼睛里全是泪水，手搂着我的脖子，腿圈着我的腰，”说到这佐助的手寻到了在股缝处的那一幽闭的小嘴，于是便探过去，用指腹抚摸着上面的褶皱，不意外的让身下的少年一阵战栗，“你会哭着，一遍一遍的，求我干你。”

听到这鸣人心里警铃顿时大响，他忽然意识到伏在自己身上的那个人是一个危险的雄性动物，他会占有自己侵略自己，说不定还会伤害自己……想到这鸣人霎时害怕起来，他用手撑起身体，不由自主的就想往后逃开，可佐助却抓住他脚踝一把将他拉回来，用力的掰开了鸣人修长的腿，让他的下身全然裸露在自己面前，同时手指对准鸣人那个闭合的小穴，不由分说的挤进了一个指节。

“还想逃到哪里去？”佐助说着又把中指往里伸了伸。

“啊！你……你干什么？”鸣人明显的感觉到有异物侵入了自己的身体里那个隐秘的地方 ，而且那个异物在伸进来后还十分不安分的在继续深入。

“我早就说过了要惩罚你，”佐助微微弯曲着手指，慢条斯理的扩张着干涩的甬道，“这才不过是惩罚的开始而已。”

话毕，鸣人忽然感觉到臀间一凉，好像是佐助挤了什么湿湿的东西在自己的屁股上，

“那是什么……”鸣人试探着问道。

“润滑剂。”佐助简单的回答，同时还不忘揶揄一句，“免得到时候你疼得大喊大叫的。”

“你可不要小看我！”一旦被挑衅，鸣人的大脑就自动反应出这句反驳的话来，但是这句话放在这个场合怎么感觉特别奇怪，而佐助听了之后也是露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，轻声说道，

“既然你这么能忍，那我就不客气了。”

话音刚落，又一根沾着润滑剂的手指就抵在了那已经被撑开的穴口处，沿着缝隙一鼓作气的就塞了进去，被强迫开发的小嘴艰难的绞紧了那两根手指，似乎有不再让其进入的意向，但是那两根手指却无视了小穴的排斥，反而是更加恶劣的往里深入，直到卡到了指缝处才停下，并且开始在紧致滚烫的肠道内翻搅旋转，指腹一刻不停的抠挖摩擦着柔嫩的肠肉，刺激得敏感的内壁不由自主的开始蠕动起来。

“你……你还要再放进去吗……啊啊……”鸣人无力的躺在沙发上，双腿大开着，颤抖着身体承受两根手指在自己的屁股内翻江倒海所产生的侵入感和奇异的快感，在看到佐助似乎还打算把第三根手指也放进去时，他不禁担心的问了一句，心想怎么可能容纳得下这么多。

“放心好了，”佐助看到鸣人一脸担心受怕的样子，不禁觉得饶有趣味，于是便戏谑的一掌拍在了鸣人裸露的臀部上，“你这里啊，多少根手指都放得下。”

话毕还把第三根手指也顺利的插了进去，三根手指丝毫不给鸣人适应的时间就开始用力抽插摩擦起来，鸣人本来还十分难受的苦着脸攥住佐助的衣角，眼圈都被这激烈的抽送逼得发红了，然而这时佐助的手指划过一个浅浅的小点，却意外的使鸣人媚叫一声，肠道猛地开始收缩起来。

“是这里吗？”佐助知道找到了鸣人体内的敏感点，于是便乘胜追击，手指专门对准那一点戳弄。

“啊啊……嗯……不……”虽然嘴上在喊不，但佐助还是从鸣人这略带欢愉的呻吟和悄然抬头的阴茎中，看出他确实享受着被摩擦前列腺的快感，鸣人也觉得自己之前的不适和抗拒全都不翼而飞，羞耻也被欢愉所取代，他不受控制的呻吟着，双腿打得更开，同时强烈的渴望着佐助对准自己的那一点不停的戳弄，让自己被这绝顶的享受所淹没。

正当鸣人被手指抽插得忘乎所以沉迷其中时，佐助却在此刻把手指尽数的退出了小穴中，本来被填的满满的甬道顿时空虚了下来，鸣人皱了下眉头，不满的嘤咛了一声，情不自禁的就收紧了夹在佐助腰侧的腿，轻轻的用腿摩擦着佐助的腰间。

“别心急。”佐助轻笑着捏了一下鸣人饱满的臀肉，随后拉下自己的裤链，把自己那根已经勃起涨大得顶起帐篷的阴茎掏了出来，龟头轻轻抵在那已经濡濕撑开的穴口处，围着肛周一圈圈的打着转。

“佐助你……”鸣人迷迷糊糊中忽然想起了一件事，“你怎么会带着润滑剂？”

“以备不时之需。”佐助言简意赅的回答了，同时扶着鸣人纤细的腰肢，缓慢的把自己黑红的肉棒插入那紧致的肠道中去。

“嗯……你……你这个色情狂……”鸣人感到自己正被一个比手指粗上好几分的滚烫物体侵犯着，粗大的男根不由分说的撑开了自己的甬道，把原本窄小的肠道填的满满当当，肠肉紧紧的包裹住青筋跳动的肉棒，穴口也绞紧了粗壮的柱身。“居然……嗯……居然整天带着这种东西……”

“现在不就派上用场了吗？”佐助说完，双手抓住鸣人白皙的臀肉，用力朝两边分开，使穴口张的更开，随后一鼓作气的挺腰前送，把自己的肉棒尽数插到了鸣人温热的体内。

“啊啊啊……混蛋佐助……”鸣人猛然感觉自己的屁股被插入了一根如烧火棍一样的东西，那根肉刃毫不留情的鞭打着自己的肠道，小穴又疼又烫，但他当然不可能服软喊痛，所以只能含着泪水毫无威力的埋怨了两句，红着脸又眼泪汪汪的样子看起来极惹人疼爱。

“别夹得那么紧。”佐助试着抽动了起来，可是才刚顶弄了两下，身下这人儿又带着哭腔喊了起来，

“轻点……轻点……”

“你刚才不是还挺硬气的吗？”佐助顿时感到哭笑不得，可也不打算来硬的 于是便忍耐住想要在这人儿体内驰骋纵横的欲望，用手覆上了金发少年身下微微抬起头来的阴茎，温柔的撸动了起来，并且俯身含住鸣人一颗挺立起来的乳头，纳入口中安抚性的舔舐着，同时继续着身下浅浅抽送的动作，肉棒轻轻的戳弄着初尝人事的小穴。

说着是要惩罚这个说错话的家伙……怎么到头来像是在惩罚自己似的，佐助无奈的想着。

“嗯……啊啊……佐助……”很快的，鸣人被佐助温柔的动作所攻陷，很快就忘却了这被撕裂的痛楚，原本不适的叫声中也染上了几分明显的欢愉。

佐助见鸣人已经适应得差不多了，于是拉起鸣人的腿折到胸前，更加方便自己的进入，同时加快了肉棒抽插的速度和频率，每一下的抽出都几乎尽数撤退，柱身狠狠的摩擦搔刮着稚嫩的肠肉 只留龟头还卡在肠道内，随后趁着甬道还未开始寂寞的收缩蠕动时，再一鼓作气的插入，一下挺到最深，硕大的顶端直指肠壁那骚浪的小点，直把身下的金发少年操弄得媚叫连连，浑身上下都冒了一层薄薄的汗。

“啊啊……佐助……嗯……”鸣人被操干得话都说不利索，他也不知道怎么形容自己的感受，只觉得现在自己脑子晕乎乎的，腰身酸软，腿被抬到了佐助的肩膀，后穴又热又烫，像要融化了一样，而且还莫名的有一种麻痒感，恨不得那根在自己肉穴内进出的肉不停的操进来，对着自己的前列腺捣个不停。

“嗯，我在。”佐助俯身吻掉金发少年眼角无意识渗出的泪水，修长的手指穿过鸣人的指间与他十指紧扣，用温和的动作安抚着少年的内心，同时还不忘贴心的问道，“舒服吗？”

“舒服……啊啊……嗯……舒服……”鸣人乖巧的回应道，声音里尽是甜腻和娇媚，眼里写满了动人的情欲。

佐助出神的望着身下这人儿自然流露的媚态，一颗心脏不禁怦怦跳的极快，看着这原本元气又开朗的少年如今躺在自己身下放荡又享受的叫着舒服，佐助顿时只觉自己那根不争气的小兄弟又不受控制的大了一圈，当下佐助也不打算再压抑自己的欲望和情欲，他搂住瘫软无力的鸣人的腰将他抱起，狠狠的按压在自己的腿上，肉棒在鸣人的体内抵住前列腺狠狠的磨了一圈，从下往上插入的姿势把肉棒顶到了肉穴内前所未有的深度，鸣人不禁娇喘一声，挺直的肉棒溅出不少液体。

“你再叫得那么骚，我真要对你不客气了。”佐助威胁般的一掌打到鸣人的臀部上，鸣人无力的趴在佐助肩头，委屈的反驳道，

“还……还不是你害的……”

佐助啧了一声，捧起鸣人圆翘的臀部，用力的朝上顶弄起来，每次抽插都准确无误的戳到那敏感的小点，激得那骚浪的肠道开始自动的渗出肠液，与里面的润滑剂和前列腺液混合在一起，形成一股浊液，沿着小穴和肉棒结合的缝隙往外流，但又被一直抽插着的肉棒把液体又顶了回去，俩人的结合处汁液飞溅，红肿的穴口因为这激烈的抽插速度而溅起了白沫，鲜红的肠肉跟着翻进翻出，密集的啪啪声和淫靡的水声交织在一起，回响在空气中。

“啊啊……佐助……好……好棒啊……”

“你里面也好棒啊，鸣人。”佐助享受着被小穴包裹着的快感，低头温柔的亲吻鸣人的肩头，手放在鸣人的后脑，将他压向自己，与他唇舌相接。

鸣人也全然把羞耻感忘在脑后，搂住佐助的脖颈，与他热情的相拥亲吻，唇舌翻搅在一起，互相吮吸着彼此的津液，同时配合着他操干的节奏开始不自觉的扭动起腰肢，一上一下的把那根肉棒吃到自己屁股里去，感受着本来就粗壮的肉棒涨的越来越大，最后佐助用力的把阴茎埋入，干净利落的射了一波精液在火热的肠道内，鸣人感觉到一股粘稠的液体打在自己的肠壁上，前方的小兄弟顿时也忍不住，释放出了一股液体。

“呼……哈……”鸣人虚弱的倒在沙发上喘气，迷蒙着双眼注视着在自己胸膛上细碎的亲吻的黑发少年，不多时就再也忍不住疲累，倒头沉沉睡去了。

……这个不解风情的家伙，本还想和鸣人温存一下的佐助无可奈何的看了一眼已经睡得天昏地暗的少年，叹了口气，没办法，谁叫自己就这么死心眼的看上了他呢，本来说着要狠狠的惩罚他，让他吃点苦头，没想到到头来还是狠不下心。

“鸣人，我喜欢你。”佐助轻轻戳了戳鸣人带着胡须胎记的脸，小声的在他耳边说道。

“……嗯……混蛋佐助……”鸣人不适的翻了个身，顺带在梦中骂了佐助一句。

佐助不悦的揪了揪鸣人的鼻子，不听话的家伙，下次还是得认真的惩罚一下才行。

 

END


End file.
